goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps Series 2000
Goosebumps Series 2000 is the successor to the original Goosebumps series, written by R.L. Stine. The series debuted in January 1998 with Cry of the Cat, one month after the final book in the original series was published. Stine has gone on record stating he was contracted to write forty books for the series,"The Bumps" — "Ask R.L. Stine!" December 15 (archived) meaning fifteen more books were planned after Ghost in the Mirror. However, due to several legal battles with Scholastic and Parachute Press, Stine's contract wasn't renewed and was left to expire, meaning the series had to abruptly come to an end. The only known planned book is The Incredible Shrinking Fifth Grader, which would later receive a release as a standalone book titled The Adventures of Shrinkman.[https://twitter.com/RL_Stine/status/930430927418863617 R.L. Stine confirming that the "lost" Goosebumps Series 2000 book turned into The Adventures of Shrinkman.] (Mirror.) The series is advertised as scarier than the original Goosebumps books, with the taglines boasting: 2000 times the scares!, and Welcome to the new millennium of fear! Books |-|Table = For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= Cry of the Cat (Cover).jpg|1. Cry of the Cat Bride of the Living Dummy (Cover).jpg|2. Bride of the Living Dummy Creatureteacher.jpg|3. Creature Teacher Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 1 (Cover).jpg|4. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 Invasion of the Body Squeezers; Part 2 (Cover).jpg|5. Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part Two I Am Your Evil Twin (Cover).jpg|6. I Am Your Evil Twin Revenge R Us.jpg|7. Revenge R Us Fright Camp (Cover).jpg|8. Fright Camp Are You Terrified Yet (Cover).jpg|9. Are You Terrified Yet? Headless Halloween.jpg|10. Headless Halloween Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls.jpg|11. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls Bj.jpg|12. Brain Juice Return to HorrorLand (Cover).jpg|13. Return to HorrorLand Jekyll and Heidi (Cover).jpg|14. Jekyll and Heidi Scream School (Cover).jpg|15. Scream School The Mummy Walks.jpg|16. The Mummy Walks The Werewolf in the Living Room.jpg|17. The Werewolf in the Living Room ImagesCAGW2G7Y.jpg|18. Horrors of the Black Ring Returntoghostcamp.jpg|19. Return to Ghost Camp Beafraidbeveryafraid.jpg|20. Be Afraid — Be Very Afraid! The Haunted Car.jpg|21. The Haunted Car Full Moon Fever (Cover).jpg|22. Full Moon Fever Slappy's Nightmare cover.jpg|23. Slappy's Nightmare Earth Geeks Must Go!.jpg|24. Earth Geeks Must Go! Ghost in the Mirror (Cover).jpg|25. Ghost in the Mirror |-|Text= # Cry of the Cat # Bride of the Living Dummy # Creature Teacher # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1 # Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2 # I Am Your Evil Twin # Revenge R Us # Fright Camp # Are You Terrified Yet? # Headless Halloween # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Brain Juice # Return to HorrorLand # Jekyll and Heidi # Scream School # The Mummy Walks # The Werewolf in the Living Room # Horrors of the Black Ring # Return to Ghost Camp # Be Afraid — Be Very Afraid! # The Haunted Car # Full Moon Fever # Slappy's Nightmare # Earth Geeks Must Go! # Ghost in the Mirror Reprints Only three Series 2000 books have been reprinted so far. Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls and The Haunted Car were rereleased on April 28, 2015, as part of the Classic Goosebumps series, followed by Bride of the Living Dummy on July 31, 2018. When the Series 2000 books were still in print, some of them were in included in four book boxed-sets. Covers The art and cover style for Series 2000 greatly differs from the original series. The uniform slime look was completely removed, and the Goosebumps logo was modified to be slightly slanted upwards. Unlike the original series covers where only the logo was raised, the entire Series 2000 covers are raised. The synopsis for the story on the back cover was also removed, replaced with a quote from the book itself. All covers in the series were painted by Tim Jacobus, who also did work on the original series. However, the art style is different compared to the original series. The colors are darker and more mute, and the angles tend to be more dynamic. And in most cases, the cover art seems more grotesque than those of the original 62. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters Television Adaptations Two books in the series received television adaptations as part of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, with the first being "Bride of the Living Dummy", which aired during the show's third season the same month the book released in 1998. A two-part episode based on "Cry of the Cat" aired eight months later during the show's forth season on October 31, making it the only episode on the show to air on Halloween. Promos Goosebumps Series 2000 Commercial 1 Goosebumps Series 2000 Commercial 2 Goosebumps Series 2000 Count Chocula Ad Trivia *This series features sequels to One Day at HorrorLand, Ghost Camp, and two new Living Dummy books. *Despite being called "Series 2000", the only book to be released in the year 2000 was the final book, Ghost in the Mirror. *Scholastic and General Mills teamed up to make Goosebumps Series 2000 themed Count Chocula cereal in 1998. References in other Goosebumps media * The Body Squeezers, the Graveyard Ghouls, and the Haunted Car appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film as background monsters. * One of The Graveyard Ghouls appears in Goosebumps: Night of Scares as a basic enemy. References Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Book Series